Australia
The Australian outback is one of interest due to its diversity in society and lack of total union. In Australia it is a lawless hellscape except for select locations established as the “safe zones” inside these safe zones the wealthy rule over and turn the areas into Utopian societies build around common labor but all around ensurement of peace is withheld. The people of the outside despise the safe zones for the most part due to their selective welcoming and the fact the wealthy act in dictatorial ways. A few safe zones have even gone all the way to sending military based units outside to “secure” more land and cheap labor in the form of kidnapped wastelanders. Recently, a man by the name of Mannover Fiste united the many warring tribes of the wasteland into the Australian Wasteland Coalition or the A.W.C., with the ultimate goal of destroying the safe zones and plundering their many resources. The A.W.C. The youngest “country” in the world, the A.W.C. was created by Mannover Fiste by uniting the many scattered tribes of the Australian Wasteland. Such coalitions have been formed before, but they usually dissolve before they manage to deal any sort of damage to the safe zones. Mannover however, keeps a tight grip on his subjects, ensuring that they don’t betray him. By combining his wasteland experience and tactics learned during his time in the military, Mannover has made several decisive blows on the safe zone’s trade routes, denying them resources and weakening them in preparation for an all out assault. The Wastelanders have developed a unique language called trashtalk. It’s a very simplistic language with around a thousand words, a third are related to guns and another third are swears. Timeline * 2390: The first “safe zone” is created. Only a select few people were allowed to enter, which angered the public. * 2435: Multiple more safe zones are created, and the Australian government withdraws all police presence outside the safe zones, effectively making the outside world devolve into a lawless wasteland. * 2611: After the Atlantium incident, Australia was almost completely unaffected, since it almost completely lacked robots. * 2655: Mannover Fiste creates the Australian Wasteland Coalition and begins his campaign against the Australian government Important Locations 1 - Sydney The largest safe zone in Australia, Sydney is known as an utopian city, whose inhabitants live in peace. But do not let the brochures or reviews fool you, the outside of Sydney may be ideal, but the core is rotten. This happiness comes at the expense of many unfortunate wastelanders, who have been abducted from outside the safe zones and forced to work in order to supply the upper classes with food, power and other commodities. 2 - Fort Ned Found in close proximity to Sydney, Fort Ned used to be a military base whose purpose was to enlist wastelanders into the Australian military. Recently it has been taken over by said wastlenaders and now serves as a stronghold for the A.W.C.(Australian Wasteland Coalition). From here the A.W.C. regularly launches assaults on Sydney. 3 - The Wreck of the HMS Malvern No one is sure how exactly a large british warship ended up in the middle of the gibson desert, but the British government has neither bothered to give an explanation or attempt to salvage it. The HMS Malvern now serves as a safe haven for the Australian wastelanders, as it’s thick hull and still functioning naval cannons provide great defence against raiders and Australian soldiers alike. Trivia Category:Country History